


Picking Up The Pieces

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Gwen tries to come to terms with things in the past and in the present.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>174 intent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Up The Pieces

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Picking Up The Pieces  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** none yet  
**Character/s:** Gwen, Elyan, Arthur, Gaius  
**Summary:** Gwen tries to come to terms with things in the past and in the present.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 1090  
**Prompt:** 174 intent  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #5

**Picking Up The Pieces**

Gwen sat in the kitchen going through her father’s papers to see if there was anything in place for his burial. She wasn’t finding anything and that concerned her.

Elyan came into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. “Gwen, what are you doing in here? The sun hasn’t even come up yet. Have you been at that all night?”

“Yes.” Gwen looked up at her brother. “Pour me a cup.”

“Sure.” Elyan said as he reached for a clean cup in the cupboard. He poured her a cup and sat it in front of her before he sat down. “Don’t you have an appointment with Gaius for a job?”

“I can’t think of that now.” Gwen took a sip of the coffee. “This is awful.”

“You never could make a decent cup of coffee.” Elyan smiled. He took a sip and made a face.

“Sorry.” Gwen sighed. “Are you going to stay in Cardiff now that Dad is gone?”

“I have no intentions of leaving.” Elyan looked at his sister. “What about you? Are you staying?”

“Yes.” Gwen looked at the coffee cup in her hand. “I have nowhere else to go. I found a copy of Dad’s will. He left the house to both of us.”

“Good. We can stay here and share the expenses.” Elyan looked at her over the edge of his cup before he took a sip. “Unless you plan on marring Pendragon.”

“I can’t even think of that right now. I better get ready for my appointment. I’m going to need a job now that I’m staying.” Gwen sat her cup down on the table.

There was a knock on the front door.

“Who is that at this hour?” Elyan got up and went to answer the door. He opened the door to find Arthur standing there.

“Before you shut the door in my face, I want to tell you how sorry I am about your father.” Arthur looked behind Elyan. “Is Guinevere awake?”

“Look Arthur, I don’t know what your intentions are but this is not the best time to be begging forgiveness for your stupidity. Gwen has enough to deal with.” Elyan started to close the door.

Arthur reached out and stopped Elyan from closing the door. “I’m here to help. That’s it. I know there are arrangements to be made and I would like to help.”

“Why? So my sister will be grateful and fall back into your arms?” Elyan asked. He tried to close the door again.

“No!” Arthur blocked the door again. “She shouldn’t go through this on her own.”

“She isn’t. I lost my father too.” Elyan glared at him.

“Do you remember how she was when your mother died? Do you want her to be like that again?” Arthur asked. “I don’t. I just want to help her through this.”

Elyan grimaced. He remembered his sister being very depressed when they lost their mom but he didn’t see any sign of it returning. so far.

“I’ll have her call you if she wants you to see you but that is all I will do.” Elyan told him. “I’m not going to help you break my sister’s heart again.”

“Fair enough.” Arthur nodded. “I’ll be waiting for her call.”

Elyan nodded and shut the door. He turned and saw Gwen standing there. “He’s certainly persistent.”

“You think I’m going to lose my mind again like I did when Mom died.” Gwen looked at her brother. “That was different.”

“How is it different? They both died suddenly.” Elyan shifted on his feet. “You were here when she collapsed too.”

“I tried to save her and I couldn’t.” Gwen looked at her brother. “Dad was sick and I could see it. I couldn’t with Mom. I had just started nursing school and I thought that meant I could save her.”

“It was a massive coronary there was nothing anyone could have done for her. According to Gaius, she was gone before she hit the floor. You need to stop blaming yourself for not being able to bring her back. She wasn’t going to revive no matter what your intentions.” Elyan tried to see if he was getting through to her.   

Gwen shook her head. “I know that now. I need to take a shower for my appointment. I need to get some good news right now.”

“Go on Gwen. I have to get to work. I have an early shift.” Elyan took his jacket off the hool by the door. “I’ll be back before supper.”

Gwen nodded. She waited until Elyan left to go upstairs and get dressed.

An hour and a half later, Gwen was sitting in front of Gaius in his office. “Tell me the truth Gaius. You and Dad had no intentions of telling me that he was ill.”

Gaius looked at the young woman in front of him. He couldn’t lie to her anymore. “He didn’t want you to worry. If he collapsed, I was supposed to call you so you could get here in time to say goodbye. He never intended you to see him ill. I didn’t agree but I had to respect his wishes. He was my patient and I was obligated to do as he asked. You’re a nurse. You should understand that.”

Gwen looked at her hands in her lap. “Yes I do.”

“Do you need anything Gwen?” Gaius asked. “I have to admit, I’m surprised you kept this appointment considering what you have just gone through.”

“I need to work. There are things that need to be taken care of and I need money for that. What openings do you have for me? Gwen asked the old doctor

“We do have an opening in the A&E. if you feel up to it, it’s yours.” Gaius told her. “I have read the letters from the doctors at the London hospital and I am not surprised at the nice things they have to say about you.”

“I need to start as soon as possible.” Gwen looked up at Gaius. “I need to be busy.”

Gaius nodded. “I will add you to the schedule for the day after tomorrow. I’m putting you on the night shift for now. Come in early for your shift to do the paperwork.”

“Thank you Gaius.” Gwen got up. “I’m not angry with you. I know what position you were in.”

“Thank you Gwen.” Gaius smiled at her.

Gwen walked out of the office and went home to continue with the arrangements for her father’s service. 


End file.
